


Morning [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Merlin straddles Arthur, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leisurely morning kiss between the Prince and his manservant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning [fanart]

 

This can be found on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/28590584592/merlin-and-arthur-xd)  
This can (also) be found on deviantArt [here](http://barbitone.deviantart.com/art/Morning-318688399?q=gallery%3Abarbitone%2F29593930&qo=21)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
